


Peace Is Like This

by ThereisNoTragedyinThat



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge- Cherik Edition [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Don't copy to another site, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Mutant Road Trip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereisNoTragedyinThat/pseuds/ThereisNoTragedyinThat
Summary: Charles wakes up with ErikDay 1: Nose Kisses





	Peace Is Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Yup I'm going to try and do multiple 30 day challenges at once. Here we go. 
> 
> Prompt list: https://wonder7pickle.tumblr.com/post/175216325831/30-day-otp-writing-challenge
> 
> Day 1: Nose Kisses

Charles opened his eyes slowly, taking in the dimness that was their motel room in the early morning. As far as motels went, this one was a bit nicer than usual, if a bit bland. It hardly mattered, what mattered was the solid body he was using as a pillow.

Charles was resting comfortably on Erik’s chest, who was still completely asleep, dead to the world. He allowed himself to feel some pride at that, stole a moment to simply bask in the calmness that was his sleepy mind. Charles smiled softly as he carefully disentangled from Erik’s fuzzy thoughts, not wanting to wake him just yet, and took stock of what was around him.

It was difficult to pinpoint what had woken him. One room over, another guest, was just beginning to grow distressed with his nightmare. With a sigh, Charles smoothed it out, left behind blissful emptiness but for the impression of a bright sun and fields of grass. Much better.

Usually, Charles wasn’t an early morning kind of person, preferring to take advantage of any and all early morning hours for sleep, but once he was awake, it was for good. So, he decided to make the best of it while he could.

Slowly, he tilted his head up so he could peer at Erik. Even in his sleep there were clues to underlying tension, a preparedness instilled in him by Shaw and his numerous tortures. Charles had been witness to just how light of a sleeper Erik was, except for the few occasions he felt undeniably safe.

It was sort of frightening to realize Erik felt that way with him.

There was, of course the practicality of it. The reality that Charles, as a telepath was far more likely to recognize danger and do something about it then Erik and the that he would never, in a million years harm the man below him. All of that was reasonable, logical.

Except, Charles knew, intimately, how Erik felt about him.

Whether he wanted to or not, there was no way for Charles to stop himself from feeling and reading everything in Erik when they had sex. The first time, nearly two weeks ago now, Charles had been sure that would be a deal breaker, instead, Erik had just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Apparently, it was no problem.

Charles suspected Erik wasn’t even fully aware of just how much he cared. Probably for the best.

Somewhere in the small motel, several dreary minds conjured up a yearning for coffee, all at once like clockwork. Charles swore there was a universal caffeine time in which addicted minds decided it was time for their fix after denying themselves all evening. It was distasteful and Charles hated the way some minds would go all buzzing and unnatural. Still…it didn’t stop his own tongue from yearning for something to wake him. Tea ideally.

Charles looked at Erik again. Glanced at the small digital clock on the bedside table and decided the man had slept long enough. They had to go in an hour anyway if they were to catch the next target before he left for work.

He pursed his lips, considering.

Charles had learned very quickly that a simple nudge or shake of the shoulder was disastrous when trying to wake Erik. The man, despite having been comfortable and serene moments before, would instinctually go on the attack. Twice now, Charles had to grip his mind and ease him into wakefulness before all the metal in the room could bombard him. It was unpleasant for both parties and left Erik feeling guilty all morning. That wouldn’t do.

Something different then, softer.

A smile spread over his lips. Turning his head, Charles carefully placed a feather light kiss to Erik’s bare shoulder, holding it against the furnace like skin. A glance up revealed no response, so he pressed down a little firmer. There was a subtle tensing beneath his lips and Charles found himself winding his mind around Erik’s, non-invasively of course, just watching.

He shifted a bit higher, pressing kisses every inch or so until he’d found himself in the hollow of Erik’s throat. Charles could practically feel Erik’s mind coming back online, lighting up and cataloging his surroundings in his subconscious. To encourage this, Charles sucked gently before quickly trailing kisses up the long line of this throat and reveling in the growing awareness of his mind.

Erik wasn’t panicking, thankfully. No, it seemed his subconscious had recognized him and discarded him as a threat almost immediately. Charles could admit he wasn’t completely sure if that was Erik’s mind or his own that had earned that response. An experiment for another time.

Charles lifted himself up on one arm and pressed a brief kiss to still lips, felt the slight huff of air against his face and found himself kissing Erik’s nose right when those sparkling seafoam eyes opened.

The action immediately earned him a scowl and Charles couldn’t help but smirk, even as a large hand cupped his neck and dragged him down into a proper kiss. It was, of course, stale and a little gross with their morning breath but Charles found it was a worthy sacrifice for the way Erik’s mind welcomed him.

_Morning-warm-blue-soft-sleepy._

The words trailed by mindlessly until finally Erik tugged him back and Charles was grinning down at the man, trying to keep the warm joy in his chest under control. It wouldn’t be wise to broadcast his affection this early in the morning…or the foreseeable future really.

“Good morning,” Charles said.

Erik shook his head, glanced at the clock and frowned, “we’re already running late, why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

“Erik,” Charles began patiently. “I said, good morning.”

Erik blinked, looking at him for a long moment and slowly tense muscles relaxed. He was a man used to action and Charles would lying if he said the work of nudging him toward relaxation and not rushing about wasn’t satisfying.

Long fingers ran through his hair, “good morning Charles.”

He smiled and pretended not to hear the other words echoing in Erik’s head.

_I love you._


End file.
